Hidden Thoughts
by Angeldaimon
Summary: A father who ignores, a sister who is the princess of spoiled, a brother who is just like the father, and a mother and grandmother being her only protecters. What will Rhoswen do when she has choice to chose to leave? Bad summary! BB...Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Lord Wellington raised his hunting gun at the pidgin perched on an oak branch, about fifty yeads away. He slowly started to pull the trigger, but before the bullet could be released, an ear splitting scream cut through the clearing. Wellington's shot went wild, flying harmlessly into the trees, causing the pidgin to fly off in fright.

"Bloody Hell!" Lord Wellington exclaimed angrily. He stomped back to his old pitiful miserably falling apart Tudor house. When he arrived, some ten minutes later, to find his wife in labor, he was annoyed. Why did the useless woman have to interrupt him for such a witless reason? Could she not be quite about the whole affair? And stop interrupting people's lives with her inconsequential event?

Finally, after many hours, the incessant screaming stopped and it was blissfully quiet. The midwife came out to see the lord in his study. "My Lord, the child has been born, it is a female."

"A girl? What use do I have of it?! All it will do is drain my coffers!" He swiped his hand in the air dismissing her, not even inquiring if his wife was dead or not.

That evening, Wellington stormed into his wife's chambers. At the stunned stares of his wife and her attendants, he gave them a dark look.

Peering down into the crib by the window, his face contorted into a look of disgust. "So, it is indeed a girl, useless waste of time."

"Marie!" Flicking his eyes to his wife, who was still laying abed, her face still pale and drawn. "Start becoming useful and birthing me sons, or you will regret it."

At her nod he swept out of the room and into the corridor.

Quietly closing the door behind her, Rhoswen made her way down the hall to her mother's rooms. Seeing the small blue ribbon tied to the door she pulled it free and entered.

Her mother, Marie Wellington, and her grandmother, Elizabeth Varda, sat in the sitting room talking softly until they heard the door handle shift. Both looked up and seeing Rhoswen they breathed a sigh of relieve.

With a huge smile on her face, eight year old Rhoswen quickly closed the door and ran over to give her grandmother and mother hugs. After, she seated herself on a chair between the older women.

Rhoswen loved these evenings when she could spend time with her mother and grandmother and feel normal for once. Twice a month, her grandmother would come to visit, though Rhoswen never asked how because her father had forbidden her presence in his home. But nevertheless, she rejoiced during these times when she did not have to deal with the stares or the odd looks when she slipped and voiced something she shouldn't. For you see Rhoswen had a secret.

A secret only her mother and grandmother knew. Rhoswen could read thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Two years went by, and ten year old Rhoswen had, by now, accepted that her father did not lover her, much less have affection for her and her siblings hated her. But even that did not upset her over much because she had her mother and grandmother. They encouraged and did not find it strange when she gave an answer to their unspoken questions. Even though those times were wonderful the rest of the month she had to deal with reality.

Walking out of her chamber, she encountered her older sister, Margaret Louis. Politely Rhoswen curtsied. "Good morning, sister."

Margaret stopped walking and slowly turned toward her. "What do you want? Can't you see I am busy? I don't have time to listen to stupid little girls!" Margaret continued down the corridor to her rooms.

'_Why does father even keep her here?'_

With out so much as a goodbye she slammed her door behind her.

Rhoswen looked down at her hands, her fake smile dropping like autumn leaves off of a tree. _'Why did her father keep her?'_

She was by no means, materially speaking, and a servant. She was given decent clothes, and a roof over her head, even her own attendant, it was just the people who treated her as such.

Shaking her head Rhoswen continued her walk to the dining room, seeing her older brother, she decided not to sit down and went straight to the side cart, grabbing a roll and some cheese, she wrapped them in a napkin.

Before she could make it out of the room though her brother's dark brown head came up. "Stealing food again, thief?" he inquired. Glancing form the side cart to the napkin in her hands then finally to her sapphire blue eyes. Not knowing what to say, Rhoswen curtsied, hoping the show of respect would appease him. It seemed when faced with her older brother her tongue becomes thick and her throat closes up.

Her brother, Hendrix, was just like his father, but more terrifying. He stood a little over six foot and a permanent look of displeasure on his face, which only intensified when she saw or heard something that disagreed with him, mainly Rhoswen.

"You are housed here and clothed why do you have to steal food that is not yours? Do you have to be so greedy that you would take food from people who need it? Get out of my sight, you are disgusting!" In an instant he was back to looking over the account ledgers, while stuffing his face with eggs.

Before he had a chance to say anything else, Rhoswen ran out of the room, oddly numb from the encounter, _'You would think I would be used to this!'_ She walked out into the gardens located in the far corner of the estate, which admittingly isn't so far. There she found the rose section and sat amongst them and ate her breakfast.

When she was done she cut a few flowers for her mother's room. She arrived in her room, put the roses in a vase and sat in a chair next to her bed.

Rhoswen took one of her mother's hands in her cold ones.

"Please mother, please get better" she whispered, but knew it was futile.

Marie stirred, making her black ringlets shift on the pillows, her other hand moving to cover her daughter's before her eyes fluttered open. "My darling daughter, what is the matter?" She said softly.

"Mother!" Rhoswen smiled blowing a strand of dark hair out of her face. "Nothing I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

The mother smiled. "I am perfectly fine, but you know what is to come. You have to learn to not to take offence from what others say. And when you have the chance run as far as you can away from here. No matter what please NEVER come back! You must promise me, Rhoswen when you get the chance take it!" Marie held on to her daughter's hand with all her might.

"Promise me." Showing more emotional and physical strength then she had since she became sick.

With tears in her eyes Rhoswen nodded. "Yes, I promise."

After that afternoon a deep melancholy fell over Rhoswen. When it was time for her grandmother's visit, nervousness, and fear crawled through her. That evening when she saw her grandmother by her mother's side and the look in her eyes, she knew it was time.

That evening the group of females talked the night away, as though nothing was amiss. Until the fated hour that Marie Wellington passed away to the other realm. Rhoswen cried into her grandmother until she could cry no more and passed out. The little blue eyed girl was without one of her protectors and alone when her grandmother was not there.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yolanda, can you hand me the seasonings for the meat?"

Rhoswen stood in the middle of the manor's kitchen helping Yolanda, an older woman in her late fifties, whom had been with the Wellington family since Rhoswen's mother had married Lord Wellington. She, along with a few other servants currently employed there, had helped Rhoswen through the last seven years, since her mother had passed away.

Yolanda handed her the bowl of various spices. "Mistress, you know it is not proper for you to e in here, its just not proper to say the least!"

"Well, my dear Yolanda, it is either this or get lectured, scolded, or screamed at by my three other relatives. Seeming improper is the least of my worries." She said good naturedly as she applied the wonderful smelling herbs to the meat.

The older woman rung her hands together. "Well, mistress, I still say it still just isn't done!" She turned away with a now empty bowl. " You should be doing the things a young lady should, not be here in ht kitchen like like… a common Maid." She said the last part with horror ringing in her voice.

Rhoswen smiled indulgently.

"And what would that be? Reading books in trees? Secretly riding horses when the rest of the family's way?"

_'stubborn child'._ Rhoswen grin became even larger.

"Your hobbies may be unladylike but at least you would not be in a kitchen preparing food or cleaning the windows, now don't try going to deny it, I saw you! Like some common maid!" She banged the clean bowl on the counter, luckily it didn't break.

"There is nothing common or wrong with being a maid or staying out of the sight of my family" She put the meat in the blazing large open wall fire. Then washed her hands.

"Still it is just not right!" She said as she helped Rhoswen out of her apron. When the girl tried to stop her, Yolanda swatted her hand away.

"Go Go, take a walk, read…or even swim or work in the garden" She said as a way of dismissal.

"H…How did you know? " At the old woman's showing Rhoswen left the kitchen.

_'That child thinks I'm a half- wit…I know what she does'_ The thought came floating to Rhoswen as she stepped up into the dinning room. Again she grinned for what seemed like the second time in six years.

She took the servants entrance to the attic. Which comprised of a series of rooms above the estate, to make it easier to clean instead of one big area.

The attic room that Rhoswen was going to was the east room. With the help of some other servants she had cleaned it out. Now the boxes and dust molts were moved and cleaned. Replaced with two old chairs, a table and a few blankets and books. It was old but one of her favorite places to go. First because it kept her out of the reach of her family. Second because her grandmother some times stopped by… about once every two months. Luckily Elizabeth was there sitting in her usual chair ideally reading a brown leather bound book.

"Grandmother, How are you?" Rhoswen said as she reached the middle of the room.

She looked up from her book." Fine dear, and how is the family?"

"Still Ignores, Spoiled and Tyrannical."

"And how about the other two?" She asked, although she knew full well that the statement had been for all three of her immediate family members.

At no answer Elizabeth went on. "So has anything happened to you since we last met?"

A few hours later after her grandmother had dismissed her, for she never saw her leave, Rhoswen went in t the kitchen again. But this time she was sipping some tea at an old and worn table, thinking.

Yolanda came into the room looking very annoyed, most likely because she had encountered one or more of her family.

She spotted Rhoswen. "Your father is looking for you. It seemed important."

Immediately she set her cup down .

When she entered her father's study she knew it was going to be a trial.

Her father sat behind his desk, while Margret and Hendrix sat in the chairs opposite. Rhoswen had to stand.

Lord Wellington looked up from where he was shorting through some correspondence papers. Not looking at Rhoswen he announce to his other children:

"Children, I will be leaving for a business trip tomorrow."


End file.
